Many compositions for dyeing human hair are known. Often hair dyeing involves applying a dye composition and fixing it by oxidation using peroxide or the like. The dyes used in those procedures are known as “permanent” or “oxidative” hair dyes. Their effects may last for a number of weeks or months. Other hair dyes may be applied without oxidation. These dyes are known as “semi-permanent” dyes. Their effects may last for about 6 to about 12 weeks.
Compositions for conditioning hair have also been reported. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,874, to Saphakkul, reports an aqueous hair conditioner product comprising a cationic surfactant, a fatty alcohol having an alkyl group with from 8 to 22 carbon atoms, a basic dye, and a neutral dye. Saphakkul reports that the cationic surfactant is present in a disperse lamellar liquid crystal phase with a certain weight ratio.
It is an object of the invention to provide a dye composition for temporary or semi-permanent use. It is a further object of the invention to provide a hair conditioner that does not need to be rinsed out of hair immediately following application. It is a still further object of the invention to provide a hair conditioner and dye composition that does not need to be rinsed out of hair immediately following application and that imparts a tint or color to conditioned hair. Of course, the scope of the invention is defined by the claims, and the claims should not be limited by reference to the objects of the invention unless specifically stated therein.